


Let Her Go

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Series: Angst one-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: Tanaka sees how much Nishinoya and Shimizu are happy together, and he’s happy for them, but he only hurts more each other he sees her.Based off the song Let Her Go
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Shimizu Kiyoko, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Angst one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Let Her Go

I guess I’ve got use to it.

I stayed back to clean up with Nishinoya and Shimizu. Of course them being together, they are flirting up a storm.

I look over at them, they are smiling and laughing before they connect their hands together.

I look away to finish grabbing the balls.

“Hey Tanaka,” I hear Nishinoya say.

I turn around to them smiling, “yeah Noya?”

“Me and Kiyoko are gonna leave now. You good at finishing the clean up?”

“Yeah I am,” I say, “you guys go ahead.”

“You sure Tanaka?” Shimizu asks causing my throat to tighten up.

“I’m sure,” I say, “go right ahead.”

They both smile before walking out.

Once they were gone, I started to cry, “I want to be happy for you guys so much but…” I wipe some of the tears from my eyes only to have more tears to come out, “it just hurts so much.”


End file.
